Balloons
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Really? All this stupidity started because of a balloon? RyogaxKevin. What I call, the 'American Pair' Yay. Shonan-Ai, yaoi.


_Rub. Rub, Rub, _there was a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Another soft laugh.

"Playing," Was the simple answer that came from the dark green haired boy who was hiding behind the couch.

"Playing with my hair?" came the almost calm reply.

"And a balloon." The hiding boy said, a smirk making his way onto his face.

"And, how old are you again?" There was no reply, the blonde headed boy frowned and quickly turned around just to meet a balloon with lips that was drawn on with a red marker.

"Kiss me, you hunk~" came a high pitched voice.

"You're not serious, right?" the balloon started shaking.

"I've never been more serious in all my life~ but who is Ryoga i've never heard of him? I'm the great Natalie and you are my boyfriend!" Kevin made a 'pssh' noise.

"Okay first of all this is ridiculous, second of all, I never said the name 'Ryoga'." _Silence._

"Give me a kiss you handsome devil! _Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah!" _Kevin put his arm over his face for cover as the balloon began attacking his face.

"St-Stop Ryoga, now!" The balloon kept being pushed into his face though.

"Ha, you said it, and I'm not Ryoga," The voice came again, "and I won't stop until you give me a great big kiss, _mwah, mwah~" _Kevin glared at the high school boy who was crouched down on the ground.

"Geez, no wonder Ryoma never talks about you; I can't even imagine what stuff you've done to him- Ouch! Ryoga that hurt!" The blonde boy began rubbing his nose where the balloon was forcefully pressed against.

"I've never done anything like this to him, you sicko!" Ryoga stuck his tongue out in a childish manner before starting up again with the balloon.

"Ugh, stop!" Ryoga shook his head.

"Not until you kiss me~" He said bringing his high pitched voice back into action, Kevin sighed and fell back so he was on the floor ignoring the words of 'That's cheating, you little brat!' that had emerged from the other's mouth and quickly began after the shorter boy who had ran off to the kitchen.

"I still haven't got my kiss, give me my kiss, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou~" The high pitched voice said, Ryoga looked around, he couldn't see the younger one anywhere in sight, but of course that didn't mean he wasn't there.

Ryoga looked around still shaking that balloon left in right in unison with his head, he bent down and looked under the table but he wasn't there.

"Where are you sweetie-pie?" the high pitched voice asks question and yet, in an amused fashion. It was then when he heard the door open and he practically broke his neck looking to where the door was.

"You're not escaping yet!" He yelled before running out the door of the kitchen then jumped onto the short figure in front of him.

"AH! Get off!"

"NO NO~" The older boy replied happily as he buried his face into the shorter's hair, "w-wait a second this isn't…" He quickly hopped back and pointed at the short one, "Imposter!" Ryoga screamed angrily.

"Tch," was the noise that came from the boy who actually turned out to be his little brother, Ryoma.

"What have you done with Kevy!" Ryoga screamed in anger and pain.

"I haven't done anything with him, idiot."

"LIES!" It was then when he felt a strange empty feeling in his hand, he looked down and realized his balloon was gone; he gave a dramatic screech, "NATALIE!" He screamed as he held his hand out to try and take her back, but alas Kevin was too fast, "YOU, you, you!" Ryoga screamed staring furiously at his little brother not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't do anything, it was your fault." Ryoma said before walking past the taller boy carelessly. The oldest screamed once again.

"KEVIN, GIVE NATALIE BACK TO ME NOW!" He ran into the living room looking all around, he then gasped at the sight he saw, "Na-Natalie," he began walking slowly up to the popped piece of rubber on the ground.

"Ha, there's no more Natalie anymore so bleh!" Kevin yelled standing up on the couch.

"You little roach!" Ryoga exclaimed, he jumped onto the couch also and grabbed his wrist bringing them both down.

"G-Get off!" Kevin screamed

"No, you destroyed Natalie so you have to be my new sweet little balloon." He said before petting his hair.

"N-No, you freak, get off of me, Ryoma, help!" Ryoma just walked up the stairs ignoring the two 'idiots', "RYOMA, how could you betray me like that? I hate you!" Ryoga sighed in content as he pet his new 'balloon'.

"Stop, get off me, help please someone!" He screamed in agony.

"Oh shut it, you know you like it~" Ryoga said pressing his lips to Kevin's soft neck.

"STOP, YOU IDIOT!"

"No…"

"STOP" Kevin began squirming but unfortunately he just could get loose.

"Aw, you're so cute when you squirm, just like a little kitten," his eyes widened then, "That's it, you're not a balloon but a kitten, my little kitten." He then rubbed his head against him.

"N-No, I don't want to be a balloon or a kitten, let go!"

"My little kitten," he began making a ticking noise with his mouth.

"I'm not a cat!" He yelled still trying to get away, now with twin rivers flowing down his cheeks.

This went on for a while, Kevin screaming and trying to get away but not succeeding and Ryoga cooing at him and cuddling up with him as if he actually were a kitten, this went on until Kevin just gave up, and let's just say, Ryoga had a good time with his little kitten.


End file.
